


here are the years that walk between

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "If you define yourself by the power to take life, the desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing.”-- Star Wars RebelsObi-Wan Kenobi contemplating the life he's lead, from the sketchbook.
Series: Artwork [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	here are the years that walk between

**Author's Note:**

> originally for day 25 of inktober 2019
> 
> title from TS Eliot

**here are the years that walk between**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for the Ben Kenobi;Tatooine Hermit show <3
> 
> come say hello on [tumblr](http://mellaithwen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
